Goodbye
by thatonegirl24
Summary: Reader insert. Finland/Tino s regret during reader s last minutes.


Outside, the wind was storm was raging, and everyone was stuck inside the house. All that could be seen from the windows was white, but no one was looking. They were off having their own trouble.

Tino sat by your bed, holding your hand. It was ice cold, but the next minute you`d have a fever. He was in such agonizing pain, though not physically, it hurt just as much. If only they would have known sooner, but then again nothing could have stopped it. It was inevitable and irreversible.. This horrible thing that would soon take you from him, a thing known as `The Dark`. It only affected the country personifications, and it would kill them. It wasn`t contagious, it just sort of happened. There were stages to it, but the length varied between the personifications. It could happen in a week, a month, or even a year. Yours had lasted two weeks- and you were in the final stage.

First was the sleep. No warning at all, you just didn`t wake up for a few days. Next was the pain. Excruciating pain, like you were being stabbed constantly, for at least two days. Any thing that was touching you- anything, especially if you were laying on a bed- hurt worse. Yet the only thing you had the strength to do was lay in bed. Then came the Fever, flashes of hot and cold yet you weren`t conscious. It`s where you were right now- the final stage. But right before _it_ happened, there was always a small sign. Something to signify that the end was coming. And like the disease itself, it varied.

_BANG! _A loud noise was heard from downstairs. They were fighting, again. Tino stared at your pained face sadly. It was your brother and `boyfriend` that were arguing, physically and verbally. _Over you_, even. Yet they couldn`t even be here by your side, through your final moments. Tino loathed that oaf that you called your boyfriend. He was so rude and hardly seemed to pay any attention to you at all. You deserved so much more. What would you think, if you were awake now, and knew that he was downstairs hitting your brother? The lights flickered for a second, then resumed. Your hand was impossibly colder now, and he took the blanket from his shoulders and placed it over top of you, hoping to make you more comfortable. Another thud came from downstairs, along with a few choice words. The only other sounds was the howling from the wind outside, and the shallow but steady sound of your breathing.

Sighing, he returned to gazing at your deathly pale face. He looked at your closed eyes, wishing just once more to see the stunning (eye color) eyes that you had. They had that little sparkle when you were really happy or were planning something. Reaching out, he brushed a lock of your (h/c) hair away from your face. He absolutely loved the way it bounced when you turned your head quickly. The lights flashed again, and Tino jumped. If the lights went out, he had an old lantern that was sitting on the table near the door. It would just be icing on the cake if that happened though, another reason for his day to be miserable. More shouting from downstairs, and Tino wished that they would all just _shut up already._ He put his head in his hands, and rubbed the sides of his face. What would he do when you-... He couldn`t even bring himself to think about it. How would he go on?

He liked you, a lot. More than liked, he _loved_ you. He could never make himself say it though. He was always too shy, too quiet. Even looking your way made him blush, which he attempted to hide with a smile. But he should have known, you`d be asked out by that idiot Mathias, and be led to believe that he actually loved you. No, all that stupid Dane ever loved was beer. Tino should have known that the good things in life would always have an end. And you were the best thing.

He lifted his face from his hands and grabbed your hand again. It was too late to say anything now. You would never consciously hear him say the words he had always wanted to say to you. Glancing at your face again, his eyes were immediately drawn to your lips. Those beautiful lips. When they curled into a smile they would brighten anyone`s day. Tino needed that now.

When you laughed you were so beautiful, your face always so picture perfect. You always tried to get others to laugh with you, and it always worked. But there was something so utterly disgusting now on your lips. It seemed to be a sign to Tino, mocking him. It was a small drop of blood that had formed in the corner of your lips. The sign of the end nearing. You were so sweet and kind, why did you have to go? Why not himself?

All those wasted years, he could have been spending with you. Not as a close friend, but more than best friends,a pair. Slowly he reached out to your still face and used his thumb to wipe away the blood, and wiped it on the leg of his pants. Only now did he let the tears come, and sobbed as silently as he could, as if he would wake you. The sobs came in like crashing waves, his mind a blur. After a while his lips went numb and his eyes ached. He stopped himself and tried to take calming breaths, but instead they came out shuddering and gasping for air.

The lights flickered again, but this time stayed dark. He sat there for a minute, trying to further calm himself. Tino stood up, and made his way over to your table. Feeling around, he soon found the lantern and twisted the knob on it. The room filled with yellow eerie light. Sitting back down, Tino wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and closed them. He sat there for a few minutes, completely silent.

Something was off. It was quieter now. The storm was still raging and so was the scuffle going on downstairs. _No!_ Tino desperately thought. _No, this can`t happen! _His head snapped up and sat straight up, trying to listen for your raspy breaths, and he watched but your chest was no longer rising and falling. Crying out, he screamed out of anger and sudden loneliness. You were gone.

Loud, violent weeping erupted from his body, yet the most of the noise was covered up by the storm. He couldn`t control his anger any longer. Turning, he kicked down the chair. Tino stormed out of the room and onto the stairs. There, he stood and yelled at the four men standing in the living room. "She`s dead! She`s dead and none of you were there for her! You selfish idiots!" He sunk down onto the stair to sit. The other men stood in awe, for none had even thought about it occurring this fast. Your brother especially. Berwald was the first to move, he walked up the stairs with obvious guilt. Stepping into your room, Tino could hear him pick up the fallen chair, right it, and sit down next to your bed.

Lucas and Emil were next, and while Emil went into your room, Lucas sat down next to Tino. Mathias felt his heart shatter. Waves of regret washed over him. He trudged over to the stairs, but didn`t even have the bravery to walk past Tino.

The king was assassinated and crime was at an all time the course of two months, the country of (country name) was overtaken by other countries, no matter how hard your friends tried. Those that were close to you mourned you, and they missed you every single day.


End file.
